wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
A World Without Stephen Colbert/Featured
WARNING: The following article is not for the easily frightened. It describes one of the most horrific concepts ever conceived. If you want to continue to experience happiness you must not read this article. For your own sake, you should read something else. A World Without Stephen Colbert is what would have been if we were never blessed with the gift of Stephen Colbert or any of his various gifts to America. Stephen Colbert simply would never be born. It's worse than you can ever imagine. If your gut insists on you exploring this...evil, then you will need to continue. America would be helpless, unhappy and unable to recover without Stephen Colbert or the Heroes. There would be no America without the two. Before them, America did not exist. Consequences of Stephen's Absence Since Stephen never existed he would never bestow his treasure chest of wonders to the people of America. Here are some of the things that would happen because Stephen wouldn't exist! *Stephen would never introduce truthiness to America and people would never learn to think with their gut. They would always use their brain, always. *Everyone would pronounce Colbert as "Coal-BURT" instead of the right way, "Coal-BEAR". *Everyone would pronounce "report" as "re-PORT" instead of the right way, "re-PORE". *The threat of bears would go unchallenged, encouraging them to be even more godless. *Nothing on television. *No Wikiality? Geography of a World Without Stephen Colbert Why does the geography matter? Isn't the fact that Stephen Colbert would be gone from the face of the earth slightly more important than the geography? It is, but I'll tell you anyway. The world (and more importantly, America) would be covered in a thick blanket of evergreen forest. These "forests" would serve as refuge for the bears and squirrels that wish to harm us. Nothing would stop them and my gut tells me the Bear Uprising of 2012 would begin as early as never. That's all you need to know about geography. NOTE: If you are beginning to feel extremely depressed about the contents of this article, I urge you to reconsider reading a different article. Like this one. Wait, this one's better. No Colbert Report Without Stephen, the Colbert Report could not exist and we would all suffer from a lack of truthiness. Here is what could be aired the Report's time slot, assuming that television would still exist in a Colbert-less world. *The Canadian version of the Daily Show, hosted by Samantha Bee. But it still airs in America. *The Magic Bullet commercial that teaches you to how to make meals in less in 60 seconds. *Something that is not the Colbert Report. *The Colbear Report, hosted by the supposed leader of bears, Colbear. *The daily Gay Pride Parade that makes the baby Jesus sad. All Hope Is Lost? Pretty much. Without Stephen's magical voice to guide us, I see no reason why everyone wouldn't be mauled by grizzly bears. But...but there may be some hope. It isn't much, but it may be enough to fend off our enemies, at least for a little while. We would still have the Greatest President Ever, who could lead us against America's enemies and maybe, just maybe, lead us to victory (against bears). Prevention reality seem acceptable (it's still not acceptable).]] Oh noes! Chances are that a terrorist, bear, liberal, or a liberal bearrorist is hatching a scheme to make this nightmare a reality. America is not safe yet; it appears the lefties are already working on a time machine that they will use to go back in time and kill Stephen Colbert's mother before he is even born. And that is one of the better scenarios. Using crafty light tricks, Nancy Pelosi might trick Stephen's mom into aborting baby Stephen! This is even worse as it gives the liberals a means to travel farther into the past via their stem cell-powered time machine. What if they killed the Greatest President Ever? That's two out of the three "high rollers" of America. And don't get me started on who they would bring back. Here's a hint: it rhymes with "Fitler". You want to know how to prevent it? Join the club. How can there be a solution to this threat? The only thing I can suggest is to watch Stephen very carefully. If we don't let him out of our sight he's not gonna go anywhere! Purchasing multiple copies of I Am America(And So Can You!) might do the trick, as well. See Also *Hell *[[Earth|A World With Stephen Colbert]] *The Twilight Zone